


I Won't Waste a Minute Without You

by serohtonin



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serohtonin/pseuds/serohtonin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine rationalizes his proposal to Kurt. Title taken from Snow Patrol’s “Open Your Eyes.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Waste a Minute Without You

**Author's Note:**

> 4.22 spoilers, references to infidelity, some angst

Blaine looks over at Kurt during their dinner at Breadstix, but he gets nothing in return. Kurt doesn't even look back, only straight ahead with fondness as the women they recently met become engaged.

Blaine thinks about covering Kurt's hand with his own, under the table, because they're "not a couple," but he pulls back at the last second. Somehow, it's satisfying enough to know that they're here, together, yet not actually _together,_ witnessing history.

Though Blaine can never rewrite _their_ personal history, he can create a new chapter, as he's reminded by the ring box digging into his pocket.

He's going to propose soon, when it's the right moment, and it'll be great.

It'll work.

He's not naive enough to think this will fix all of their problems, but if they get married, they have the rest of their lives to solve what they need to, right?

Right?

He just needs Kurt back in his arms, permanently, and they'll be okay again, even if Kurt's barely acknowledged his existence since he agreed to stay for Regionals.

There was a moment, in Blaine's car, after school last week, where they shared a smile and a glance. Kurt's eyes darted to Blaine's lips, but instead of leaning in, Kurt nervously stuttered, "We should, um, get back to my house. That celebratory dinner won't cook itself. My dad won't cook it, either. Er, not well, anyway," Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine half-heartedly smiled back, remembering not so long ago, when Kurt would beg him not to leave the school parking lot yet, and, _"C'mon, one more kiss, Blaine. Everyone else is gone. I've missed you all day,"_ he'd pout. 

"Kurt, I--" he started, turning on his car.

"Yeah?"

_I love you, I need you, I can't live without you. Be with me forever._

"I'm glad your dad's okay," he had finished instead.

"I am, too, and I'm glad you were here to take care of him."

"Oh, it wasn't a big deal. I'd do anything for him," and for you.

"Yes, it was, Blaine. It means a lot to me that you'd stay true to what you said at Christmas."

"Of course, I would. I'd never--" _I'd never break a promise to you,_ he almost continued, but then he realized that he did, and the night that Burt received a clean bill of health wasn't the proper time to bring up all the pain still lingering between them.

But when would there be a proper time?

If there isn't time, Blaine will have to make it.

When he's on one knee, imploring for Kurt's hand, imploring him to say yes, Kurt will _have_ to listen to him then.

That's when he decided, that right after the competition, win or lose, that he'd propose. His own words had echoed in his head:

_"You did win, Kurt. We both did. We got each other out of all this."_

So, after the proposal from the sweet old woman to her longtime love, he finds himself in the car with Kurt again, realizing that maybe, they do still have each other, but differently than before.

Blaine doesn't want them to be different anymore, though. He wants them to be _them_ again.

He desperately wants to make it right, so he blurts out, "Did you ever imagine our proposal, Kurt?"

Kurt shoots him a disbelieving glance. "I-I imagined our wedding, Blaine," he admits, quieter than Blaine expected, considering they discussed it more than once. "Of course, I imagined the proposal. And it _wasn't_ in the middle of a restaurant that's next to a nail salon."

"How was it?" Blaine asks curiously.

"I--I don't want to do this with you right now. I'm not--I'm not ready yet."

"Kurt, we have to talk eventually."

"I know, and I'd rather not talk about how every damn dream I've had never works out the way I want to," he snaps, "so, please, can you not?"

The ring feels like it's burning a hole in his pocket, and Kurt's words are burning a hole in his heart.

He tries not to let that discourage him.

"But, everything has worked out," he answers hopefully. "You've just had to take detours to get there."

"Yeah, and the last detour resulted in you in some other guy's bed, so, I'm sorry if I refuse to discuss the future we're not having."

His stomach drops, Kurt's harshness stabbing him in the gut. "You really think we can't have that again?"

"I honestly don't know. The only thing I do know is that, despite trying," he looks Blaine in the eyes sincerely, "I could never hate you."

"I'm sorry that--"

"I already know that, baby." He looks away, blushing. "Um, you should take me home. I mean, to my dad's."

"Kurt--"

"Please."

He obliges, his heart sinking further and further the whole way, but then Burt's advice rings in his head:

_When two people love each other like you two do, everything works out._

Somehow, Blaine isn't so sure.

\----

A few days later, Blaine sees Kurt crying in the audience at the performance, and maybe it's not for Blaine, or for their relationship, but hope sparks inside him, and he's a little more certain again, that Kurt can feel something other than hurt, friendship, or fleeting lust for him.

Blaine can make him see that, can break open that torrent of emotions, with four little words. Then, maybe, more conversation will follow that, one that will cut them both, but hopefully, will heal them, too.

Thus, when New Directions wins Regionals, and Ms. Pilsbury finally becomes Mrs. Schuester, Blaine decides, with bated breath, to pull the ring box out of his pocket.

It's not the perfect moment, it won't ever be, of course, but he needs to do something.

It's now, or possibly, never.


End file.
